Pasado oscuro
by Coffee Mind
Summary: Las sombras del pasado, cosas que nunca quisiste volver a escuchar, ver. ¿Le temes al pasado? ¿Porque deberias, verdad? ¿Pero porque no deberias? Lleno de tus secretos, cosas malas, nunca deben saberlo. Candy.
1. Chapter 1

**Bien, hola mundo de Fanfiction, aqui Ylera con una nueva historia para ustedes con todo y su muy maltratado corazon de Grinch, esta historia se las explicare mas abajo.**

 **Disfruten¡!**

 **Disclaimer: South Park es de mis idols, Trey Parker y Matt Stone.**

 **Nota: ¡Por fin pongo disclaimer en una obra mia!**

Eric Tenorman.

Eric Tenorman, el gran presidente de la corporación mundial bancaria en su anexo en Denver.

Eric Tenorman, esposo de la hermosa abogada y notaria Wendy Testaburger.

Eric Tenorman, el orgulloso padre de su hijo Adolfo Tenorman Testaburger.

Eric Tenorman, _el hombre que desapareció la noche anterior._

 **SABADO 7:36 A.M. SOUTH PARK COLORADO:**

Todas las noticias locales y nacionales cubrían la noticia.

:-Ahora volvemos con nuestra nueva reportera en acción.

:-Gracias David, como hace unos momentos dimos a conocer, esta mañana a las 5:00 A.M. se encontró un Ferrari versión 2016 con la matricula numero 0280dec02001, al investigar más afondo descubrió la policía estatal que pertenecía a Eric Tenorman, presidente del anexo de la corporación mundial bancaria.

Al indagar mas se descubrió que todas las cosas que eran posibles al robo se hallaban intactas, pero el cuerpo del señor Cartman no se encontraba. La policía está investigando su paradero.

:-Ah… ¿D-donde estoy?

 _:-Hola Eric._

:-¿Qué mierda?

 _:-Espero que tu estadía en este lugar sea de su gusto._

:-¿¡Mi gusto!? ¡No ves que estoy encadenado y..!

Antes de poder hablar, una persona se poso detrás y poniendo un trapo con cloroformo haciendo que este callera inconsciente al suelo lleno de tierra.

 _:-¿Esto es lo correcto verdad?_

 _:-Si, no es muy tarde para nuestra pequeña venganza._

 **Uhhh...¿No comprendieron ni "j", verdad?**

 **Bien, este es un AU! donde los chicos ya estan grandes.**

 **Eric no tiene el apellido de su madre, luego sabran por que es muy crucial este dato.**

 **La empresa que se menciona, es de mi imaginacion, pero si existe me lo avisan.**

 **Lo del secuestro, es algo que en los proximos capitulos se dara mas.**

 **Y al final, ¿Candy? Pues si, Wendy era la unica que acepto el trato si la hacia secretaria (?)**

 **Saludos: Ylera.**


	2. Prisionero del pasado

Prisionero del pasado

 _:-¡Tenme piedad, Cartman por favor!_

 _:-No, por fin me librare de la rata más grande que ha pisado este mundo, como lo hice con los otros._

:-T-tengo sed…

 _:- ¿Qué dice? ¿Sed? Já, te necesito con vida, espera un momento._

Aproximadamente, hace un mes Eric se encontraba en una localidad desconocida para su persona, manteniéndose encadenado, pasando hambre y sed, sobre todo, siendo maltratado.

:-¿Puedo…saber quien e-eres?

 _:-¿Para qué?_

:-Solo quiero…saber.

 _:-…Lo sabrás pronto Eric, lo sabrás pronto._

:-Me aterras.

 _:-Pues gracias, no todos los días escuchas a "El gran Eric Tenorman" confesar que le aterras._

:-Idiota…

:-Mami, ¿Cuándo podre ver a papi?

A la entrada de la habitación de Wendy, un niño de 6 años con una pijama celeste con nubes, un osito vestido de nazi y cabello negro y algo delgado la observaba.

:-Adolfo,- se limpio rápidamente el maquillaje que le ensuciaba el rostro - papi vendrá cuando termine un trabajo muy importante, ¿si amor?

:-Si es así ¿Porqué estas llorando mami? - A pesar de su corta edad había heredado la inteligencia de su madre y la astucia de su padre. - A papi no le gustara ver a mami tan demacrada y sucia cuando vuelva, el quiere verte linda y adorable como siempre.

Mientras su madre lo veía, el niño se subió a la cama y abrazo a su madre.

:-Si hijo…yo estaré linda y adorable cuando tu padre vuelva.

 _:-Dulces pesadillas…_

*¿Podría ser este sujeto menos atemorizante?*

Mientras dormía, Eric no había dejado de tener aquellas memorias, todas las personas que alguna vez hizo mal, todo le era confuso.

 **Hola, espero que les agrade esta nueva historia, espero que pronto tambien puedo obtener un internet mas decente, pero si no...Ylera se iria por tres meses :'C**

 **¡Ruegen por mi!**

 **Saudos: Ylera.**


	3. Confundido y Agobiado

Confundido y Agobiado:

 _:-Yo…Creí que me amaba…_

 _:-Uh, mal pensamiento viejo, él nunca te amo, es más, escuche que empezó una relación con Heidi Turner._

 _:-¿¡Heidi!?_

 _:-Si, siempre fue hétero…Nunca le importaste en verdad._

:-¡AH!

Con la respiración agitada, lagrimas y un dolor punzante en su corazón se levanto esa mañana, como todos los días desde que había llegado a ese lugar deseaba que al despertar se hallase con su amada esposa, pero no era esa la realidad.

 _:-Buenos días._

:-Jodete.

 _:-¿Tan descortés a estas horas de la mañana Eric?_

:-Seria cortes con otras personas, pero tú…

 _:-Mientes._

:-¿Qué?

 _:-Tú nunca fuiste cortes, lo eres ahora solo porque te es conveniente tratar con cortesía a esas personas._

:-…Tú no me conoces.

 _:-Oh, Eric, te conozco muy bien._

:-…- Silencio, solo veía aquel altavoz-No, si tu no me dices tu nombre no sabré si es verdad _._

 _:-¿Quieres mi nombre?... ¿O la de_ _ **todos**_ _nosotros?_

:-¿No solo eres uno?

 _;-Nos subestimas, somos varias personas Eric._

:-¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué les hice? ¿Por qué me quieren muerto?

 _:-¿Le temes al pasado?_

:-¿Por qué debería?

 _:-¿Por qué no?_

:-Contéstame primero marica.

 _:-Analiza tu vida Eric, busca en tus memorias, recuerda a quienes has herido, y sabrás quienes somos, que hiciste, porque te queremos muerto y como morirás._

 _:-…_

Eric ya no sabía qué hacer, sabía que era una venganza, pero ¿De todos?

El había abandonado su pasado hace muchos años, cuando su madre murió, el exigió su apellido paterno y se mudo a California, ahí estudio economía y conoció a su esposa, tuvo un gran trabajo y todo. ¿Por qué ahora que tenía todo, esto le pasaba a él?

Si, lo admitía, había dejado ese pueblo, esa vida, todo. ¿La razón? Con las cosas que hizo o lo llevaban a prisión o moría escapando de la policía.

¿Qué fue tal cosa que hizo?

Fácil.

 ** _Asesinato._**

 **¡Hey! Aqui Ylera con un nuevo cap, por cierto Luisito, el que tiene secuestrado a Eric...Acertaste en algunos, mas despues dare pistas.**

 **Es todo por ahora.**

 **LOS AMA Y ADORA: YLERA.**


	4. ¿No le temes al pasado?

¿No le temes al pasado?

 _:-No… ¡No!_

 _:-Lo sé, fue muy puta de su parte decirle todo eso a la chica que Taaaaaaaaanto amabas viejo._

 _:-Lo odio…_

 _:-¿Perdona?- contesto el chico con una muy bien disimulada sonrisa._

 _:-¡Siempre ha hecho esto, es un maldito hijo de puta, siente celos de mi, que siempre consiga novia y el no! ¡Pero ahora se paso!_

 _:-¿Y qué harás Stan?_

 _:-Ya no seré el amigo de ese maldito de Kyle._

:-Desearía ver a Wendy…aunque sea una vez más.

Contando, Eric ya llevaba cuatro meses, estaba muy flaco, tenía algo de barbaba ya creciéndole, olía muy mal, estaba sucio y tenía el cuerpo lleno de marcas en todos los lugares existentes.

 _:-¿Has adivinado algo?_

:-No… ¿Quiénes son?

 _:-¿Qué chiste tendría si yo te lo dijera?_

:-…No se…

 _:-Te daré una pista pequeño, somos cinco personas en tu pasado, uno oscuro y sombrío._

:-… ¿Scott? ¿Uno de ustedes es Scott?

 _:-Quizás, quien sabe, no te lo puedo decir, debes adivinar, las cosas depende de si tú recuerdas las cosas que has hecho._

:-Yo realmente no te creo, sabes, creo que eres o son personas que quieren el dinero de la empresa.

 _:-¿Dinero?_

:-Si.

 _:-¿Por qué quería dinero de alguien que ya no es nadie, que no tiene trabajo ya?_

:-¿A qué te refieres?

 _:-Observa…_

De la nada sale un televisor y al aprenderse muestra a una muchacha dando los últimos reportes.

:-…Pues así parece David, en otras noticias, al no tenerse pistas de la "Desaparición" del señor Eric Tenorman, la corporación mundial en su anexo en Denver esta mañana nombro a Frederick Smith como el nuevo presidente del anexo.

Y se apago el televisor.

:-…No… ¿¡Que pasara con Wendy!? ¡Malditos hijos de puta! ¡Mi familia va a sucumbir ante tal acción!

 _:-Descuida Eric… Pronto estarán mejor…_

:-¿Qué planeas hacer?

 _:-No sé, ¿Matarte lentamente tal vez, atacar a tu bella esposa o…?_

:-¡Si osas acercarte a Wendy!

 _:-¿Qué me harás? ¿Me mataras como a aquel chico de aquel pueblito en Colorado?_

Se estremeció, estas personas si conocían su pasado.

:-¿Cómo es que…?

 _:-Se todo acerca de ti… Eric Cartman…_

Estaba a punto de gritar cuando de nuevo sintió el cloroformo inundar su sistema y caer hacia el dulce refugio de los sueños.

 **¡Holiwis! ¿Como estan mis amores? Espero bien, por cierto, si leen el fic de su servidora o cualquiera, por favor dejen Reviews, a los autores nos gusta saber que opinan sobre sus fics, si les gustan, los aman, los detestan, son basura, ya saben. Aunque sea en modo anonimo pue' :'v.**

 **Saludos: Ylera.**


	5. Pasado numero 1

**Hola mi amado F.F, aqui su escritora olvidada, Ylera, le agradesco a Luis Carlos los Reviews, y si, tus sospechas tienen algo de verdad, pero no tanto, les dejo una gran pista al final del capitulo! :D**

Pasado numero 1:

Ese día se arreglo como de costumbre, saludo a sus padres, tomo su almuerzo y se dirigió al instituto, estaba feliz, hoy era un día algo nublado, pero él estaba bien con eso.

Como siempre saludo a todos y se fue a su salón a la hora indicada, prestando suma atención a las palabras y ecuaciones que el profesor Cornelio daba, cuando entro la directora Victoria.

:-Buenos días estudiantes, esta mañana tengo trágicas noticias, esta mañana se encontró muerto un compañero de ustedes – Varios alumnos se asombraron y casi comienzan a temblar unos de otros – esta persona es…

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, casi salían lagrimas de sus ojos, le dolía, había sido una persona con la cual el solía conversar, le agradaba y que el chico hubiera terminado así le dolía mucho.

Al salir para el recreo se acerco a ambos Teams y algunos chicos que compartían amistad con el difunto.

Quiso hablar con el mejor amigo de este, pero al parecer no deseaba hablar, solo mantuvo una mirada perdida, buscando consuelo, algunas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, realmente le había afectado todo esto.

:-Tranquilo amigo, él ahora debe estar en el ciel….

No pudo acabar de decir la frase pues sus ojos se llenaron por sexta vez de lagrimas.

:-Esto no está bien, estoy seguro que _él_ tiene que ver en todo eso, espero que no pase cosas peores, Dios.- Dijo para sí mismo.

No se imaginaba cuan acertado estaba, las cosas empeorarían en cuestión de meses.

 **Bien, la pista es que no hay pista :D...**

 **Nah, es broma, el culpable es Cartman, luego sabran que tanto le hizo al chico misterioso.**

 **Por cierto, dejen Reviews en los fics que leeen, vi muchas visitas en este fic y en el otro que he escrito, vamos, unos Reviews :D.**

 **Saludos: La que mendiga unos miseros Reviews, Ylera.**


	6. Reunion Familiar

**¡Hey! Hola Ylera, aqui Fanfiction, tengo presente la alegria aqui de la costra...amm... digo, ¡Eric es gordo! *Huye***

 **Bromeaba, bien chicos, aqui una nueva actualizacion de este fic, besos y abrazos a todos los que lo siguen.**

 **#############################################################################################**

Reunión familiar:

El sonido de algo cayendo a su lado le hizo despertar.

:-¿Qué carajo?

:-¿Eric?

:-We-wendy…- Sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas al ver a su amada esposa con sangre en sus ropajes y su lindo rostro.

:-¡Eric!

:-Mi amor, ¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Te han lastimado?

:-Yo…Eric… ellos me secuestraron también.

:-¿Dónde está Adolfo?

:-¡Lo tomaron, Eric, se lo llevaron de mi lado!

:-No… ¡NO!

 _:-¿Ocurre algo Eric?_

:-¡Mi hijo, ¿Qué le hiciste a mi hijo!?

:-¿Qué es eso Eric?

 _:-Tú deseabas ver otra vez a tu familia, deberías agradecerme._

:-¡No de este modo!

 _:-Bien, aunque sea usa el tiempo de vida que tiene tu esposa aun para contarle sobre "Eso"._

:-¿Eso? ¿A qué se refiere?

: -N-no le hagas c-caso W-Wendy.

 _:-Claro, no me haga caso señora Testaburger, yo solo soy un vil vengador del pasado que ha venido a hacer justicia._

:-¿Qué? ¿De qué me habla?

 _:-Siendo abogada, debió escuchar sobre el caso que estremeció a un pueblecito en Colorado, ya sabe, uno llamado "Caso South Park"._

:-¿El que trataba de un supuesto suicidio pero que se tenía pruebas sobre que era en realidad un homicidio en tercer grado?

 _:-Ese mismo._

:-¿Qué tiene que ver mi esposo?

 _:-Él fue el que lo mato, es un asesino._

La boca de Wendy se abrió y trato de articular palabras, se volteo a ver a su amado esposo, pero este solo tenía la cabeza agachada.

:-Dime que no es verdad, dímelo y te creeré Eric.

:-…

:-Eric... ¡Respóndeme! ¡Mierda! ¡Dime que no es cierto, que tu no mataste a ese chico, que no eres un asesino, si eres capaz de verme a los ojos y decirme que no es verdad, te creeré a ti, Eric dímelo!

:-¡NO PUEDO! ¡Es la verdad Wendy! ¡Yo lo mate!

Con fuerza que no sabía de dónde saco, dio un puñetazo a aquel hombre que tanto había amado y ahora le causaba asco y repulsión.

:-¡Eres un maldito! ¿¡Cómo pudiste acabar con la vida de alguien!? ¡Habla Tenorman!

 _:-Hay varias cosas que nunca te dijo._

:-¿Peores?

 _:-Peores linda, empezando con que no se apellida Tenorman, si no Cartman._

:-¿Cartman...? –Un fugaz recuerdo de su ex novio Stanley se hizo presente- ¿Tú eras aquel que le hizo eso a el amigo de Stan? ¿! Cómo pudiste hacer tal cosa!? ¿Sabes cuánto le dolió a Stan eso?

:-Yo…Wendy…

:-¡No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida, te odio Eric, nunca debí conocerte, ojalá nunca hubiera tenido a ese maldito bastardo que llamo hijo!

 _:-¿¡QUE!? ¿Mami…?_

De aquel alto parlante la vocecita del niño callo a Wendy.

:-Hijo…No quise…

 _:-¿¡Que te hice mami!? ¿¡Ya no me quieres acaso!?_

:-¡No quise decir eso, mi amor!

 _:-Tranquilo pequeño, estarás bien aquí._

:-¿Qué...? No intentes… ¡No te lo lleves por favor!

 _:-Despídete de ellos pequeño._

 _:-Adiós mami, adiós papi._

 **Y...si, asi dejare las cosas por ahora, luego veran mas, wajajajjajajaja, pero la pregunta que todos tienen:**

 **¿A quien mato Eric? ¿Porque lo mato? ¿Como lo mato?**

 **Pues seran respondidas luego. :D**

 **Saluditos :Ylera.**


	7. Pasado numero 2

**Hola, aqui su escritora olvidada, bien chicos antes que nada agradecimientos a todos los que leen, en especial a Luisito que deja sus lindos reviews.**

Pasado numero 2:

Cartman me dijo que él no me ama, que en verdad jamás lo hizo, no sé si creerle, pero hoy lo vi hablando animadamente con Heidi.

:-Amigo ¿Qué ocurre?

Oh Dios, no me hables ahora, no cuando intento olvidar tus hermosos ojos azules que me embriagan.

:-Nada.

Lo sé, estoy últimamente muy cortante contigo, pero no quiero esperanzarme en vano.

:-Bien – Volviste a poner esa cara de "No te creo"- Si algo ocurre no dudes en hablarme, eres mi mejor amigo.

:-Claro.

Me escapo a llorar otra vez.

¡Estoy mal! ¡Ya no quiero vivir!

Debe ser por lo que se, soy el único testigo que sabe lo que paso, Dios, ¿¡Porque fui a ese lugar!? ¡Soy un idiota!

Cartman me tendió una trampa, me dijo que me ayudaría a conquistarlo, pero solo hizo que los del grado superior me violaran, me ataron, me golpearon y me llamaron "Marica" "Puta" "Mierda".

Sigo insistiendo, debe ser por que lo vi, porque yo se lo que planea.

Ya no aguanto más, no sé qué debo hacer, llevo llorando un par de horas, recién me escape del colegio, ahí Cartman mostro el video de mi siendo violado a todos, ahora no se qué hacer, realmente estoy aterr…

:-Hola amigo.

:-¿Eric? ¿¡Que haces aquí!?

:-Oh, nada, solo pasaba a acabar una tarea.

:-¿Tarea?

Y de repente veo que sacas un lazo.

 **Si, se aumentan las probabilidades de que Luisito tenga razon, por cierto, estoy trabajando en el n uevo capitulo de "Cancion para dos", si, la confrontacion de estos dos por fin se vendra, asi que teman mijos, teman.**

 **Saludos: Ylera.**


	8. Pasado numero 3

Pasado numero tres:

Me he vuelto un completo rechazado de la sociedad, si, pero estoy algo acostumbrado, casi siempre todos me evitaban, ya no me importa muchas en cosas en verdad.

Últimamente mi amigo está llorando por que la persona que amaba nunca le llegara a amar como ama a Heidi Turner, es muy triste pasar por eso, quisiera ir a ayudarlo, pero no puedo, Eric esta en el colegio y no quiero encontrármelo.

Hace un tiempo, creo un mes, Eric hizo algo que realmente me ha traumado.

 **Mato algo importante para mí.**

Ahora estoy aquí, en un psiquiátrico, todos dicen que me he vuelto loco, solo me quedan unos amigos, tres a decir verdad, ahora, solo deseo que la vida sepa como devolverle este mal a Eric.


End file.
